


Clocks

by MonsieurToast



Series: Korrasami Week 2016 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurToast/pseuds/MonsieurToast
Summary: Korrasami Week 2016, Day 1: Domestic LifeContrary to popular belief, no relationship is always an all-consuming fire in your soul that makes anything and everything as perfect and exciting as can be, even if that relationship happens to be with the Avatar. Even when you're in love, there are still some slow moments, some occasional bouts of friction, a couple of personal walls to break down, and, of course, the every day mundanities of domestic life. One such mundanity? Clock shopping.





	

# Clocks

 

“You've got to be kidding me.”

“'Fraid not, Korra – we're getting it.” 

Contrary to popular belief, no relationship is always an all-consuming fire in your soul that makes anything and everything as perfect and exciting as can be, even if that relationship happens to be with the Avatar. Even when you're in love, there are still some slow moments, some occasional bouts of friction, a couple of personal walls to break down, and, of course, the every day mundanities of domestic life. 

Or... well, okay, maybe not that last one _exactly_ – not if your girlfriend is the Avatar. 

Because, while on the _surface_ this little excursion to a local thrift shop seemed utterly mundane and unworthy of one's time, it was the reasoning behind it that made it interesting. 

See, earlier in the week, Korra and Asami had gotten into a bit of an argument – like I said, no relationship is without its occasional woes or bouts of friction, they happened sometimes – but, when your S/O happens to be an Airbender, and has a thing for slamming doors to accentuate her frustration with an Airbending assist, _and_ that little Airbending assist happens to create a vacuum that pulls down and destroys your bedroom clock... 

Well, you find yourself out one clock, in with one immediate apology, and then back out searching local establishments for a suitable replacement shortly thereafter.

 And that was what brought them here today. 

Asami was just thankful it wasn't something of her parents'; a fact that Korra, too, was thankful for. That would've felt _really_ awful. But that didn't mean that Asami wasn't still mad at her or that she wasn't going to try and punish her for it in her own little way. This time, she decided to do that by locating the single most ridiculous clock Korra had ever seen. And, it was exactly as Korra had feared when she first had it brought to her attention – Asami was serious about this. 

“Why would somebody even make this?!” Korra asked, an air of desperate confusion in her voice.

“Apparently I'm not the only one who's mad at the Avatar.” Came the reply. 

Korra couldn't believe her eyes. Somehow, somewhere, for _some_ unknown reason, somebody had decided to make an ornate clock commemorating _The Boy in the Iceberg_ , the completely inaccurate story of Avatar Aang (whose name they couldn't even bother to pronounce right) that had featured the Ember Island Players back toward the end of the war (and during the first 20 or so years of its long and storied past), and in more recent years, a bunch of now out-of-the-job actors and actresses when it was adapted into the most disastrous mover in history a few months back. 

Understandably, people didn't talk about it all that much, and Korra was one of them. Especially since, technically, the whole abomination was about _her_.  Or at least, one of her past lives. 

And yet... here they were, her and Asami, standing in a thrift shop in front of a 5 yuan clock that was very clearly designed to resemble the actors and actresses of the mover adaption and their piss poor interpretation of historical figures than it was the actual Aang, Zuko, Katara, or anybody else. 

“I can't believe this is only 5 yuans, that's a bargain for such huge mover memorabilia!” Asami remarked, a sly smirk on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing.

“That's because the mover was a national tragedy. Look at this thing, Zuko's scar isn't even on the right side of his face! And that looks _nothing_ like Aang!” Korra complained.

“I don't know, I think the way they designed his tattoos was pretty cool.”

“Are you kidding me??? It's an insult! Like, they could've consulted with Tenzin, or Katara, or SOMEBODY who actually knew what they looked like or what'd happened!”

Also understandably, the actors weren't the only ones who suffered from the atrocity – the director, too, had found himself in hot water for how he handled the mover. Apparently, at least one of the actresses had managed to escape the sinking ship somewhat unscathed, landing a voice roll on some radio program, but everybody else... according to the press, for a lot of people, it was the final nail in the coffin for the director's career. 'Good riddance', Korra thought.

“Well, I like it. I'm buying it.” Asami shrugged.

“What? No! Seriously?! You want to put _this_ in our room???” Korra groaned.

“Well, yeah! Like I just said, I like it. If it bothers you so much, then just consider it revenge for breaking my clock. It may not have belonged to my parents, but I _did_ make it myself. Now I have to spend a few weeks fixing it. I think you can put up with it until then.” Who knows, maybe she'd even stop slamming doors with her Airbending, after this...

“Asami, I'm sorry, please, don't!” She begged.

“Oh stop it, it's just for a couple of weeks!” 

Korra sighed. She was serious about this. It was hard to win fights with Asami when she was serious. I mean... okay, she kind of deserved it, she had to admit, but still! This thing was just... ridiculous! She had to lie there, in their bed, with this thing staring back at her from the shelf? With how inaccurate the movie was with some of the names, she wouldn't be surprised if the clock didn't even pronounce its tics and tocs correctly. 

“Ugh... fine, whatever.” The Avatar huffed, folding her arms in front of her in frustration. Just a couple of weeks... it couldn't be that bad, right?

 

*** *** ***

 

It was that bad. She wasn't sure how she called it, but she was right – this ridiculous piece of gaudy garbage couldn't even tic correctly. What kind of idiot made a clock that couldn't tic correctly? How do you even do that? But, this monstrosity and its creator did it, somehow. Maybe it was like some sort of really convoluted joke at the mover's expense? If it was, Korra wasn't really laughing, lying there in bed, eyes open staring at the ceiling, her girlfriend lying next to her in a similar position. 

“I hate this clock.” Korra said, the sound of its incessant ticking (if you could even call it that) the only sound in the room she could hear aside from Asami's breathing.

“Me too.” Asami replied blankly, similarly unable to fall asleep to its sound. Congratulations, Sato – you played yourself.

“I'm sorry I broke your clock, Asami. I... probably shouldn't get so worked up over stupid stuff like that.” Korra sighed.

“You think?”  
  
“Hey, I'm trying to apologize here! You know how I can be, sometimes...” Korra said, quieter toward the end. Asami chuckled. That she did.

“I know, I know... I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so petty and tried to get back at you like this. I thought it would be funny, but, I'm not laughing...”

“At least I'm not the only one who hates it.” Korra said with a smirk, looking over in her girlfriend's direction.

“Yeah, I... this was not the best way to spend 5 yuans.”

“I don't think it's even worth 1, to be perfectly honest with you.”

“Right? It's awful! As if the design wasn't bad enough, that... that _sound_... I can't sleep like this.”

“Want me to set it on fire?” Korra asked.

“Would you be a dear?” Asami asked in return. Korra smiled.

“I'll go take it out back and burn it, then. Wanna watch?”  
  
“Do you have to ask?” 

It was true – Korra could be a little hot-headed sometimes, and sometimes, when she's upset, she may throw just the littlest bit of a fit, and that might not always end well for her. But if there was one thing that _did_ always end well, it was nights with Asami, like this one, where even the every day mundanities of domestic life could, at times, become their own little stories and adventures that ended with them laughing, making love, or sometimes – only sometimes – setting a god-awful clock on fire and roasting marshmallows as it burns. 

As it happened, this was one of those 'sometimes' moments. 

As she sat there with her girlfriend, both of them clearly tired and barely dressed, literally roasting marshmallows over a piece of merchandise for one of the worst movers to ever be made, Korra couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. How did they even get here? How was this real? But it was, and that had Asami laughing too, right alongside her. 

Yeah, she was upset to be out yet _another_ clock (and 5 yuans), but, the ludicrousness of all of this made it worth it, in her mind. She supposed she could forgive her girlfriend for accidentally smashing her last one to bits. 

“I'm gonna try and make it up to you, promise.” Korra said as their laughing came to an end. Asami looked confused.

“Make what up to me?”  
  
“The clock.” Korra said. “It's still my fault that it's broken, after all. I'm... not really the best with technical stuff like this, but, if you want a little help fixing it...”

“Of course, I always love having you around, even as an assistant.” Asami smiled, leaning in and kissing the Avatar's cheek. “Thank you.”

“Eh, it's the least I can do.” Korra blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. “'Sides, it's better than having you going out and getting back at me again with an equally ridiculous, if more tolerable sounding, clock.”

“Amen to that.” Asami laughed.

“I'll try not to Airbend anymore doors closed from now on... that was kind of a stupid thing to do, anyway.” Even if it was exactly as loud as she wanted.

“But effective.” In all honesty Asami would probably do the same thing when she got angry if _she_ could Airbend.

“True.” 

As the two fell silent again and the began to fire die down, the clock now thoroughly destroyed (as it should be), the cool night air began feeling cooler, Asami moving closer to Korra for extra warmth. 

“Let's go back inside.” She said, taking her girlfriend back into the room they shared and leading her back to bed. 

As the two got comfortable for the night, finally free of that infernal non-ticking, Asami let loose a contented sigh. All's well that ends well, she supposed. 

“Goodnight Asami, I love you. I'm sorry about the clock.” She said, leaning over and kissing her girlfriend's head goodnight. Her third or fourth apology now, but, she really did feel bad about it.

“Goodnight Korra, love you too. Me too.” Asami replied, snuggling closer as the two of them drifted peacefully off to sleep.

 

*** *** ***

 

The next day, as Asami frantically moved around the room, rushing to get ready for the day ahead, two things became clear to her. 

Firstly, sleeping in a room without a clock could be pretty nice – as pretty as its ticking could be, the sound of Korra's breathing and heartbeat alone were even prettier; the silence of the darkness was sublime. And secondly, not having to wake up to a suitably loud alarm was a pretty nice change of pace. 

Unfortunately, as the CEO of a multi-billion yuan company, Asami needed that alarm, as now she was late for work. 

Oops. 

She'd be sure to replace their clock with something much simpler and more mundane before the day was out, at least until she and Korra finished fixing their old one. 

But honestly, all things considered? She was kind of glad that Korra broke it. Now, when they got it back, not only would it be much more appreciated simply for being what it is – an ordinary, every day clock – but it'd also have the additional sentimental value of being something the two of them had made (or rather, re-made) together. 

And that? Yeah. That kind of made all this nonsense worth it, in the end – at least to the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something a little different, since Domestic AUs aren't anything new. I figure there's probably been a number of stories about cooking together, working together on something, pets, and all that jazz, but you know what there probably hasn't been yet? A story about Korra and Asami shopping. For a clock.
> 
> You don't get much more every day and mundane than that, huh?
> 
> I hope you guys liked this cute little one-shot!


End file.
